Lucy's Digger Journey
by Dunk234
Summary: This is my version starting from Prince Caspian. The telmarines have teamed up with the diggers to rule. Aslan takes Lucy to start her true mission. Sarrepta is banned from the diggers and joins the narnians. Sarrepta has to be accepted by former enemies.
1. Prologue

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Prologue**

* * *

At the beginning of Narnia, Jadis, Digory, Polly, Uncle Andrew, Strawberry and Frank (the cabby) saw a big lion creating the land, the air and the sea.

``That lion is beautiful" said Polly. Just then an army of armoured dinosaur like creatures appeared. The lion walked towards them. The whole group bowed before him.

``You names will be the diggers, I will give you the power of speech" said the lion as he breathed over them, ``I will give you honour and powers".

``Thank you Aslan" said the leader digger.

``You name will be Ancient, and you will be the leader" said Aslan. He then turned and made a roar and more creatures appeared.

``Aslan, just made those diggers speak" said Digory.

``They will make a perfect army of creatures for me, on day" secretly said Jadis.

Aslan turned to the diggers and said, ``you armour is unbreakable until the chosen leader rises".

``We will wait for that day" said another digger, whose name was to become Sarrepta.

``Those animals are looking at us" said Strawberry.

``Did you just speak?" asked Polly. Aslan and the animals came towards them and Jadis ran away.

``Humans, welcome to Narnia" said Aslan, ``you can leave now as friends of Narnia".

``Thank you" said Digory.

``Cabby, you and your wife will be the first king and queen of Narnia" said Aslan.

``Thank you Aslan" said Frank. The rest of the group left Narnia. Sarrepta wonders who their chosen leader is.

* * *

Many years later, Ancient and the army of diggers were practising with their weapons and powers when a faun appeared.

``Jadis, is here" said the faun, ``she is turning anyone you will not join her to stone". The diggers all looked at each other.

``I am sorry faun, Killer kill him" said Ancient. The digger called Killer pointed his hands at the faun and he was destroyed with ease. All the other animals were surprised about this betrayal. Jadis then turns up.

``Jadis, we diggers will serve you" said Ancient. The whole army of diggers bowed before their mistress.

``I know that you diggers are immortal, that is why you are still here after many years" said Jadis.

Elsewhere, minotaurs, minoboars and cyclopes all bowed before the white witch. Jadis changed her name to the white witch. The army of diggers had gathered an army of dark and horrible creatures to form Jadis's army.

Aslan elsewhere knew that the diggers decided to join the white witch because of their honour.

* * *

At the end of the 100 year winter, the diggers were everywhere in the white witch's castle. Sarrepta was on guard duty, making sure that Edmund didn't escape.

Elsewhere, Magurim and Ancient were talking to Jadis. ``The other children have escaped from the beaver's dam with both beavers and are looking for Aslan" said Ancient.

``What do you want us to do?" asked Magurim.

``Magurim take the wolves and follow them" said the white witch, ``Ancient gather the diggers and the rest of my army".

``What about Sarrepta?" Ancient asked.

``She will be coming with me and Ginbarik, we will also take the boy with us" said the white witch, ``you are both dismissed now".

Later, Edmund was beening pulled towards the sleigh when he saw Mr Tummus statue. Sarrepta put him on the sleigh, Jadis and Ginbarik got in the sleigh. They left the castle. Sarrepta was on running on fours near the sleigh.

* * *

After Edmund was rescued, Sarrepta and Green Eye followed Jadis, general Otmin, Ginbarik, some minotaurs and 4 cyclopes to aslan's camp. Mr Beaver had alerted Aslan and General Oreisus to their enemy coming. Aslan called the army together. Just then the cheetahs growled as Sarrepta and Green Eye appeared leading the forces towards Aslan. Lucy felt that those two did seem upset about something. Jadis got off her throne and walked towards Aslan.

``Traitors" said General Oreisus pointing at the two diggers.

``I am here for the traitor" said Jadis. Everyone looked at Edmund. Just then Green Eye released Green Eye's Hawk from his body.

``Green Eye, Sarrepta and the other diggers are the only traitors here" said Mr Beaver. Mrs Beaver and everyone else looked as Lucy walked away from the scene.

``I wonder what is wrong with her?" asked Mrs Beaver.

Elsewhere, Lucy was thinking that the diggers may have been forced to be on her side. Aslan came towards her and said, ``you are to be the leader of the diggers soon".

``So why do they serve her?" asked Lucy.

``It is because they have honour, and they didn't want to lose it when must of them would have been turned to stone" said Aslan. Lucy agreed and Aslan telled her the entire story and that he was going to sacrifice himself to safe Edmund.

* * *

After Aslan beening killed on the stone table and the battle against aslan's army, all the diggers disappeared and no-one knew where they disappeared to.

In their hidden place, Ancient had gathered food and drinks so the army didn't starve. Sarrepta was thinking about the child called Lucy.

``We need to remember what Aslan said back at the start of Narnia" said Sarrepta.

``I know, but they all think us as traitors just because they don't know about our honour" said Ancient.

``I am thinking that the child Lucy could be our leader" said Green Eye, ``she did seem to understand us".

``That means sometime soon she should accept us as allies" said Killer.

* * *

That is what had happened before the upcoming events. The next chapter happens to begin after 1300 years since the end of the white witch. Surprises will be revealed and the story of the diggers are revealed.


	2. Sarrepta Out

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 1- Sarrepta Out**

* * *

At a castle, there was a group of human soldiers walking around. On the towers were 4 diggers. Their names are Pterdactyl, Wolfbat, Dragon and Dread. These 4 are the winged diggers. They are on guard duty ready to attack any narnians that come in the way.

The soldiers kept their eyes on the diggers. Green Eye's Hawk was flying in between the soldiers. The soldiers are Telmarines. They made a deal with the diggers when they first arrived at Narnia. The diggers scared the narnians into the forest and the Telmarines began to take over. The Telmarine king letted the diggers live with them in all the castles.

Inside the castle, Ancient and Green Eye are by King Miraz's side as his wife (Prunaprismia) is having a baby. The baby boy was born and Ancient and Green Eye bowed to the king and the queen.

``I hope you two are happy" said Ancient.

``Thank you Ancient" said Miraz. The baby looked at Ancient and seemed to what a hug from him. Ancient wanted to make sure he was able to give the baby a hug. Miraz nodded and Ancient gave the baby a hug. The baby started to cry.

``Did I do something wrong?" asked Ancient. Just then the baby stopped crying and instead laughed.

``You were fooled" said Prunaprismia, ``he seems to think he can get anything by crying".

``Caspian is now a threat to my baby" said Miraz. Ancient, Green Eye and Miraz left the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sarrepta was acting as a guard to Caspian. Caspian knew that the digger was armed to fight. Then out of nowhere, Doctor Cornelius appeared. He covered Caspian's mouth.

``Prince, Miraz has a son now and he will make the diggers kill you" said Doctor Cornelius. Just then, Sarrepta came in with her guns out.

``How did you get in here, Doctor?" asked Sarrepta.

``You won't know, Caspian take the horn and get out of here" said Doctor Cornelius. Sarrepta ran towards them but the doctor took him down. Caspian took Susan's horn and ran towards the secret passage. He was gone. Sarrepta knocked down Cornelius as Killer appeared.

``I am here to kill the prince" said Killer, ``where is he?" Then Green Eye, Ancient and King Miraz came in.

``The doctor warned him about the killing and he escaped through that passage" said Sarrepta. Just then, Strong came in.

``Strong take the doctor to the cells, and alert the winged diggers" said Miraz.

* * *

Caspian got on his horse and started to run away. Pterdactyl, Wolfbat, Dragon and Dread spotted him leaving and the 4 took off from their positions.

He ran into the forest, he then turned around to see Wolfbat coming from behind.

Wolf Bat Storm.

Prince Caspian made the horse move away from the attack. Caspian noticed that Pterdactyl, Dragon and Dread are in front of him. He falled off his horse and the four diggers landed near him.

``Prince Caspian, you are going to die…………………………………………….." said Wolfbat. He screamed as a dwarf had stabbed him. The dwarf looked as there was no scar.

``Nibarik get away from the traitors" said another dwarf.

``We need to tell the king" said Dragon. He and the others left the scene. Caspian blew the horn in response. A mouse then came out of hiding. A couple of centaurs, minotaurs, dwarves, talking animals appeared from the woods.

``I am Trumpkin" said the other dwarf.

``I am Caspian" said Caspian, ``I thank you for saving me from those diggers". Everyone there was surprised that the diggers came into the woods.

``Thanks to you, the formal kings and queens will return" said the leader centaur, ``my name is Glemstone, and we want you to lead us". The whole group nodded and Caspian was helped off the ground. The mouse came forward and said his name Reepicheep.

``I will go and found them then" said Trumpkin. He left them and everyone else disappeared into the woods unknown that Green Eye's Hawk was watching and leaving to report.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sarrepta was in the throne room with Green Eye, Killer, Ancient and Miraz. Miraz was waiting for the report. Just then, the winged diggers and Green Eye's hawk appeared.

``Sorry sir, but the narnians have gotten to Caspian" said Wolfbat.

``They arrived and attacked us" said Dread.

``So is he dead?" asked Miraz. Green Eye's Hawk returned to its position inside Green Eye. Green Eye waited for a couple of minutes and then reported.

``My hawk saw them with Caspian alive" said Green Eye. This surprised everyone in the room.

``What do you mean?" asked an angry Miraz.

``They want him to lead them in the war against you, and he blew the horn so that means Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will return" said Green Eye. Miraz knew the story about the kings and queens and he turned to Sarrepta.

``Sarrepta, for not stopping him from escaping you are banned from my castle until I decide to let you in" said Miraz. The others are surprised but Sarrepta nodded.

``I will leave now" she said.

Couple of minutes later, Sarrepta is seen leaving the castle with I will be back look on her face.

``I will make him regret kicking me out, one day" she said.

* * *

The story is now getting interesting. Sarrepta is now a free agent. Will she play a part in the war? In the next chapter, Peter and his family go to the train station. At the same time as Caspian blowing the horn, something happens their end.


	3. Return to Narnia

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 2- Return to Narnia**

* * *

At the same time as the baby boy being born in Narnia, Peter, Susan, Edmund were waking up. Lucy was already awake. On her mind was when she will return to Narnia. Her siblings came in for breakfast. Their mum was cooking them some toast for their breakfast. After finishing their breakfast, she kissed them good bye.

Later the group headed for the shops to get their daily food and drink.

The group then continued towards their schools. Lucy and Susan said they goodbyes and left for their all girl school. Peter and Edmund headed towards their all boy school.

Susan had to hide during breaks as she was a target for bullies. Lucy kept to herself. The teachers always wondered why she was so quietly. The other girls had no information on what Susan and Lucy did over the time the war began.

Elsewhere, Peter was always causing fights with younger boys. He never liked anybody who took the mick out of him. Edmund just stayed out of his way all the time. Peter always thought himself as a king and never needed to follow the rules. Edmund still remembers how he betrayed his siblings and thought that the white witch was kind.

``I hate those diggers, what Oreisus said is that they can live forever" quietly said Edmund, ``if I see them again, I am going to kill them".

* * *

At the end of the school day, Lucy and Susan met up with Edmund and Peter. Peter was warned to stop fighting or he will get suspended for a while.

Back at the house, Edmund played with Susan. Peter read one of his books. In her room, Lucy was still thinking about Sarrepta and the other diggers. Since leaving Narnia, she kept to herself, because she knew that the diggers were not the traitors that everyone thinks they are. She then heard a voice.

``Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" said the voice.

``Is that you Aslan?" she asked.

``Yes it is" Aslan said.

``I guess the time is coming for us to return" Lucy said.

``Yes, but it is also the start of your mission" Aslan said. Lucy couldn't wait to go back to Narnia.

* * *

The next day, Peter, Edmund and Susan saw that Lucy was really happy but still quiet.

``Why are you so happy?" asked Peter.

``I am so happy, because I love you" Lucy said.

``You what?" asked Peter.

``I was joking, Peter" said Lucy, now all three saw her laughing. Just then, the scenery started to change and in a couple of minutes they found themselves on a beach.

They all ran towards the sea and started to splash water over each other. They didn't have their school stuff because it was the weekend.

* * *

After having fun, they all got out of the water. Susan was tackling Peter down and Edmund was looking around. Lucy was looking towards a set of ruins. She then saw Aslan but she knew that he will come to her when the time comes.

``I don't remember any ruins the last time we will in Narnia" said Lucy. The group looked towards the ruins and the group decided to go and check.

* * *

Later, they arrived at the ruins. Lucy looked around and remembered the ruins looked to familiar to her and her siblings. They all looked at Lucy as she started to walk around them.

``This place is way too familiar" said Peter.

``Just imagine walls, four thrones and narnians everywhere" said Lucy.

``This is Cair Paravel" said Edmund. Susan then saw a hole in the ground that looked too familiar.

``Guys some of the damage looks like a creature that can roll into a ball or something" said Susan.

``The diggers, they will pay" said Peter.

``Pete, the diggers weren't alone, look catapults" said Edmund.

``Someone helped them then" said Susan. Lucy noticed that her family are now really upset.

* * *

Later, they had put on their clothes, and picked up their gifts from Father Christmas last time they were here. Susan notices that her horn was missing. She then remembered she had it with her when they left last time.

* * *

The former kings and queens are back in Narnia. Lucy is seeing and hearing Aslan. The next chapter will continue on at Sarrepta looking for Narnians to join. Strong and Rhino go looking for Caspian but meet Trumpkin. What will happen next?


	4. Sarrepta joins the Narnians

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 3- Sarrepta joins the Narnians**

* * *

Back at the castle, King Miraz had gathered Rhino and Strong into the room. Green Eye, Ancient and Green Eye's hawk were in the room. Killer was on guard duty over Doctor Cornelius. The winged diggers were still on the towers. Back in the throne room, King Miraz was really angry.

``I want you two, to go and find Caspian or any Narnians and bring them back to me" said Miraz.

``We will go as you command" said Rhino and Strong.

``We may have another problem, the horn was bowed" said Green Eye, ``that means the former kings and queens are back as well".

``Now that is a threat" said Miraz, ``do you think that Sarrepta may try to fight us?"

``She could, she may decide to join the Narnians" said Ancient.

``Send Green Eye's hawk with them to record anything" said Miraz. The two diggers and the robot hawk left the castle for the woods.

* * *

In the woods, Trumpkin was heading towards a beach not noticing that Sarrepta was moving in the same direction.

Trumpkin was walking when he heard branches broke. He turned around to see Strong and Rhino behind him.

``Traitors" he said as he continued to run.

``Get the dwarf" said Rhino.

``Make sure he is not injured" said Strong. Both of them then chased after him. Sarrepta was watching from a distance and also ran towards the battle.

* * *

Peter and his siblings had left Cair Paravel. They walked over to the trees to get some fruit.

Ten minutes later, Lucy had stepped away from the others and was looking towards the castle. She still didn't understand why she was thinking about the diggers. She only knew that she was supposed to lead them.

``Lucy why are you standing there?" asked Edmund. Everyone else turned to see Lucy standing near the castle.

``I just thinking about something" said Lucy. The group decided to just leave each other in their thoughts.

Some time later, Lucy heard a voice.

``I need you to go to the beach now" said the voice. Lucy knew that it was Aslan and she decided to run towards the beach.

* * *

Trumpkin had run as much as he can, when he reaches a cliff. He turned around to see Rhino and Strong appear close to him. Just then, Lucy had come down the cliff and stood in front of Trumpkin.

``Are you all right?" asked Lucy.

``You stupid, they will kill you" said Trumpkin. He fired one of his arrows but the arrow bounced of their armour and hit Trumpkin in the arm. Lucy tried to get them to chase her when, both got shot at from behind. They both turned around to see Sarrepta standing there. Trumpkin then notices 3 more humans above.

``Traitor" said Strong. Lucy noticed that Sarrepta was trying to safe them.

``I got kicked out remember" Sarrepta said. Just then Lucy ran past the diggers and stood in front of Sarrepta. She seemed ready to fight them.

``Queen Lucy, seems you have returned" said Rhino, ``grab her and lets leave". Strong moved towards Lucy when he got shot at again by Sarrepta.

``You leave her alone" she said.

``You will pay for his Sarrepta one day" said Strong. Both diggers ran away. Sarrepta just stood there. Lucy got out her cordial and used it to heal Trumpkin's wound.

``Thank you, Queen Lucy" Trumpkin said, he then turned to Sarrepta, ``I thank you as well".

``I think you two should explain to them" said Sarrepta. He was pointing at Peter, Susan and Edmund coming down with their weapons ready.

* * *

``Sarrepta get away from Lucy" said Edmund. He ran towards Sarrepta when Lucy holded her arms out in front of Sarrepta. Edmund stopped attacking and asked, ``Lucy, what are you doing?"

``I am protecting the one who saved me from the other diggers" said Lucy, ``she also saved the dwarf over there". Peter and Susan noticed the dwarf seemed to not want to attack Sarrepta.

``Is this true?" asked Peter.

``Yes it is, she would have not be still here if she was an enemy" said Trumpkin, ``and I am Trumpkin".

``We are Peter, Susan, Edmund and you already know Lucy" said Susan.

``I have been rescued by the people I was supposed to meet" said Trumpkin, ``I come from Prince Caspian, he blew the horn".

Peter looked at Lucy, who seemed to keep Sarrepta happy. ``Sarrepta, why did you attack the two diggers?" he asked.

``I was kicked out when I failed to keep Caspian at the castle" said Sarrepta.

``I think Sarrepta should come with us" said Lucy.

``That's if she wants to" said Susan.

``I want to help" said Sarrepta.

``Welcome to the Narnian side" said Edmund. Edmund put his sword away.

``Lucy, why did you come down here firstly?" asked Trumpkin.

``I heard Aslan say there was trouble" said Lucy. The whole group nodded and Peter assigned Sarrepta to keep Lucy safe. Unknown to them, Green Eye's Hawk was spying on them and left to tell Miraz.

* * *

Sarrepta has joined forces with the Narnians. Aslan is helping bring the groups together. Sarrepta learns that Lucy is someone who can cause a lot of trouble. Lucy is about to discover that she is going to become a target for the diggers.


	5. Aslan returns

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 4- Aslan returns**

* * *

At the castle, Miraz was waiting for the two diggers to return. Just then, Ancient came into the room with Green Eye. Both of them bowed. Miraz got off the throne.

"What's the news?" he asked.

"Strong and Rhino came back empty-handed" said Ancient.

"They failed" said Miraz.

"They were stopped by Sarrepta and they said that they encountered Lucy" said Ancient.

"So the traitor is on their side" said Miraz, "what is Green Eye doing here then?"

"My hawk said that they have accepted Sarrepta as an ally" said Green Eye, "and somehow Aslan told Lucy about the attack". Ancient was surprised about this information.

"Where is Strong and Rhino now?" asked Miraz.

"They are working on the bridge with their team mates" said Ancient.

"So Emperor, Builder, Master and Earth are also helping then" said Miraz. He heard a knock and his wife entered. He then dismissed the diggers.

* * *

Lucy and the group walked through the forest. Sarrepta had her guns ready incense the enemy attacks them. Peter was still thinking about Sarrepta being on their side. Edmund was thinking that Trumpkin and Lucy are being too kind to a former enemy. Susan had her bow ready to teach anyone a lesson. Trumpkin was talking to Lucy about every Narnian thinking about their new ally.

"I think that Sarrepta has another chance to prove herself, when we meet the narnians and Prince Caspian" said Trumpkin.

"I agree but if they don't trust her, I will trust her" said Lucy, "I hope you will too, DLF".

"I will for you my dear little friend (DLF)" said Trumpkin. Trumpkin and Lucy have agreed to call each other DLF.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sarrepta. She had been next to them the whole time when they were talking.

"We were talking about the meeting with the other narnians" said Lucy.

"I just hope I can prove myself to them" said Sarrepta. The group continued and then they took a nap.

* * *

Night time, Sarrepta was still guarding the tent where Lucy was sleeping in when a lion appeared. She woke up and pointed her guns at him.

"Sarrepta it is me, Aslan" said the lion. Just then Lucy came out of her tent and went to hug him.

"Lucy, I need you to come with me now" said Aslan.

"Why does she need to come with you?" asked Sarrepta.

"It is because she needs to be ready to lead the diggers" said Aslan. This shocked Sarrepta. She looked and Lucy nodded. She had to stop them.

"Sorry, Aslan but couldn't you wait until tomorrow" said Sarrepta, "it is because then I could say she is still asleep so they don't come into her tent".

"OK! We wait until tomorrow" said Aslan. Aslan went into the woods and Lucy went back into her tent.

* * *

In the morning, Trumpkin, Peter, Susan and Edmund had waked up. They all looked and saw Sarrepta and Lucy sleeping. Peter went towards Sarrepta. She then woke and pointed her guns at him.

"I am sorry Sarrepta, but we are going on ahead, can you stay here?" asked Peter.

"Sorry Peter, just like you said I am protecting Lucy" said Sarrepta, "I stay here until you all return". The group left but Trumpkin spotted a lion in the distance. He continued on with the other. Aslan came out of hiding and Lucy got up and left the tent.

"I am going to where Caspian will be tonight" said Aslan, "come on Lucy". Lucy got up and left with Aslan. Sarrepta now waits for the group to come back. She then returned to sleep.

* * *

Peter stopped when he saw humans and diggers working on a bridge. Trumpkin noticed that Strong and Rhino are there helping with four other diggers.

"The one that is near the wood is called Builder" said Edmund.

"Keep it down Edmund, they may hear us" said Peter. Peter then ducked as Green Eye, Ancient, King Miraz and Miraz's personal guards appear. Peter and the group left the scene.

"Send the hidden diggers and three Telmarines to ambush the narnians" said Miraz, "and capture the child called Lucy".

"I will send the message" said Ancient.

``Ancient, I hope the diggers will be successful this time" said Miraz. The group left the bridge making site after checking the production.

When Peter and the group returned, they all checked the tent and there was no sign of Lucy. Peter tackled Sarrepta down with his sword. Sarrepta got up and looked around and then smelled that a lion was here and went in the opposite direction.

"Peter, she went with a lion in that direction" she said pointing in the direction.

"Sarrepta there is only one lion that Lucy would go with" said Edmund.

"Aslan" said Susan.

"Then, she will be safe" said Trumpkin.

"We better get to her before they get ambushed" said Peter. The group left the scene. Trumpkin stayed with Sarrepta as she leads them towards Lucy and the lion.

* * *

Aslan and Lucy have disappeared. The diggers are ordered to capture Lucy. In the next chapter, the narnians get together in the woods. They smell Sarrepta coming. The whole group get the biggest surprise so far.


	6. The truth is revealed

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 5- The truth is revealed**

* * *

Lucy was walking with Aslan. Aslan had given her a sword. All she was told was that the sword can break through the armour of the diggers.

As both head towards the meeting place, they stopped inside the meeting place. They then walked into the trees nearby and walked backwards and waited for both groups to meet.

They watch as Caspian, Nibarik, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Asterius, Trufflehunter and the other narnians come to the meeting place.

"I hope Trumpkin is alive and all right" said Nibarik.

"Let's hope, he has met the former kings and queens" said Trufflehunter.

"I hope Aslan is nearby" said Reepicheep. Aslan knew only the diggers could follow this scent so was not afraid not to be found yet. Lucy had gone to get some food and she and Aslan ate while they wait for Peter and the others.

* * *

Peter watches as Sarrepta had gone down a cliff and walked on stones. Trumpkin starts to think this is a bad idea to include Sarrepta as an ally. Peter looked at Susan as she was worried for Lucy. Edmund just wants to get to Caspian so they can defeat the Telmarines and the diggers.

Unknown to them, Fossil, Phantom, Hide and Amphibian were travelling very fast. They had three Telmarines in their hands. They have travelled so fast that they took up places near the meeting place waiting to ambush the narnians and the traitor.

Back with Sarrepta and the group, they have stopped to eat before continuing. Peter decided to go and talk to Sarrepta.

"Hey Sarrepta, can I say something?" asked Peter.

"Yes" said Sarrepta.

"I am sorry for trying to fight you for losing Lucy" said Peter, "I just missed having proper fights with swords and shields".

"I should be the one to say sorry" said Sarrepta, "I and the others had worked with the white witch".

* * *

After they finished eating, Sarrepta picked up the scent and they all continued on their mission.

Soon, Sarrepta picked up the scent of Minotaurs and stopped. She looked at Peter and the rest of the group. The group were ready to fight the Minotaurs but Trumpkin remembers that there are some on their side. The group prepared to move.

Asterius then picks up a scent. "Caspian, we have a problem" he said. This catches everyone's attention.

"What is it Asterius?" asked Caspian.

"I smell a digger, three humans and a dwarf nearby" Asterius said. Just then, Sarrepta came running in.

"Or no, Caspian" Sarrepta said.

"You that one, you tried to attack me back at the castle" Caspian said. She then spots three Telmarines in the distance. She pulled at her guns and fired. Caspian notices that she fired at Telmarines. Fossil came out of hiding to attack Sarrepta but Asterius blocked the attack. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin run in. The four enemy diggers appear on the ground.

"Thank you, Asterius" said Sarrepta.

"I returned to favour, so we are even" said Asterius. Peter and the rest are surprised that Sarrepta defended them. Reepicheep was thinking she will make a great ally.

* * *

"Sarrepta, you traitor, you should stay out of our business………………………….." Fossil said as an attack hit him. Everyone turned around to see someone behind the diggers with their sword out.

"No my armour it is broken" said Fossil.

"Foolish digger" said a voice and then a lion stepped out of hiding.

"Aslan" said the Bulgy bear leader.

"It has been a while" said Aslan.

"In more than one way" said the swordsman. The swordsman stepped closer and it turns out to be Lucy.

"Lucy just broke our armour" said Amphibian, "we need to retreat". The diggers disappeared and so did the Telmarines. Lucy put the sword away and walked up to the group. Sarrepta went towards Caspian.

"I will accept what punishment you want to give me" Sarrepta said.

"The only punishment I will give is for you to help us with the war" said Caspian. Sarrepta nodded and waited for Aslan to speak.

* * *

"Everyone you need to learn the truth about the diggers" said Aslan.

"The truth" everyone but Lucy and Sarrepta said.

"Truth is that the diggers joined the white witch because of their honour" said Aslan, "only the diggers and Lucy are the only ones to know this".

"When did Lucy learn about the reason?" asked everyone minus Lucy.

"Just before I got killed on the stone table" said Aslan. Everyone then remembered the story of Lucy walking away from the camp before they heard what the white witch will do to get what she wanted back then.

"All right, why does she have a sword?" asked Edmund.

"She has one because she is going to be the leader of the diggers" said Aslan. Everyone was surprised about this and Lucy just looked like she knew.

* * *

Lucy has been revealed to be the leader of the diggers. Next time, the group head towards Aslan's how. Aslan reveals more and says that he and Lucy are leaving to prepare. The diggers report back to Miraz who isn't a happy person.


	7. Aslan's How

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 6- Aslan's How**

* * *

Lucy and Aslan are leading the group to their new hideout. Sarrepta was following behind when Trumpkin and Reepicheep came towards her.

"Sarrepta, I like the idea of us fighting together" said Reepicheep.

"I too cannot wait to fight" said Sarrepta.

"Sarrepta you can say we are the first three true friends, including Lucy" said Trumpkin.

Behind them, Caspian was talking with Peter. Edmund and Susan were walking with Asterius and Glenstorm. Nibarik was with Trufflehunter and the others.

Back with Aslan and Lucy, Lucy was getting tried so Aslan letted Lucy ride on him. Sarrepta was worried but she knew that she had walked a whole lot of distance to get here without stopping for a while. Unknown to them Green Eye's hawk was watching from a distance. He then continued to follow them.

* * *

Back at the castle, Miraz was waiting for the hidden diggers to return. He hears a knock and Green Eye, Ancient and Fossil entered the room. Behind them was his wife and his top generals.

"Report now" said Miraz.

"We failed, Sarrepta interfered again" said Fossil.

"I am going to regret kicking her out" said Miraz, "wait a minute, why do you have a mark on your body Fossil?" The rest of the attendees now also know notice his mark.

"It was made by the girl Lucy" said Fossil.

"She did that" said Ancient.

"She had a sword" said Fossil, "and she brought Aslan with her."

"I have sent my hawk to get information" said Green Eye.

"Thank you, you are all dismissed" said Miraz. Green Eye, Ancient and Fossil bow and left the room. Miraz turned to his wife and generals with I am not happy look on his face.

* * *

Some time later, Lucy got off Aslan and continued on. A couple minutes later, they came to an opening. In front of them is a big rock place. The rest of the narnians walked up behind them. The group was deciding to go forward when Lucy continued on. Sarrepta, Reepicheep, Aslan and Trumpkin followed straight away. Caspian was thinking that Lucy were make a great leader and fighter. He and the others continued after the others. They entered and saw what will make this a good hideout.

Aslan notices as Lucy walks away from the others. Peter and Caspian think she has lost the plot. The whole group followed behind her.

Some time later, in the dark, Caspian finds something to light and does light it up. Once the room is lightened up, Susan looked surprised as the stone table was revealed and saw Lucy sitting on it.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy this is where Aslan died remember" said Susan. Everyone but Aslan, Lucy and Sarrepta was surprised by this information.

"I knew the whole time Aslan was going to live" said Lucy, "Aslan told me before he left".

"I cannot believe that I was around this table with many creatures serving the white witch" said Sarrepta.

"Wait, you were here too" said Peter.

"The whole army was there for Aslan's death" said Sarrepta.

"I need to tell you that I am a descendant of Oreisus" said Glenstorm, "and Asterius is a descendant of one of the Minotaurs".

* * *

"The real truth is that the leader of the diggers will be the first human from the real world to come into Narnia" said Aslan. The whole group looked at Lucy and was surprised by the information. The badgers were not surprised as Mr. Tummus told many talking animals about his meeting with a human.

"The legend says that the leader will come forward to take over when the armour breaking sword appeared" said Aslan. Everyone looked at Lucy's new sword.

"So it is called the armour breaking sword" said Sarrepta, "so what's the plan then?"

"The plan is for me and Lucy to go and prepare her for her role" said Aslan.

"OK! We should attack the castle and get my professor back" said Caspian.

"That's a bad idea" said Sarrepta. Everyone looked at her with an annoised stare.

"She is right, the other diggers are still out there" said Peter.

"Chickens" said Caspian.

"Ancient is at the castle, the winged diggers are on guard and Killer is inside as well" said Sarrepta. Caspian finally decided to agree.

* * *

The group decided to say their goodbyes to Aslan and Lucy. Both leave Aslan's How. Unknown to the narnians, Green Eye's Hawk was watching. Just then, Lucy spotted it and used the sword on it.

It was damaged but it left the scene. A faun saw this and was now upset that the enemy has discovered their hideout.

* * *

The final battle is about to begin. In the next chapter, Miraz gathers his army and calls all the diggers to his castle. He frees the doctor. Peter and the narnians prepare for the battle.


	8. The Upcoming Battle

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 7- The upcoming battle**

* * *

Green Eye's hawk returned to the castle, he lost control and crashed into Pterdactyl who was sleeping. He woke up straight away.

"What happened to you?" asked Pterdactyl.

"The girl attacked me when I discovered their hideout" said Green Eye's hawk. Just then, Dragon, Dread and Werebat appeared so they heard it too.

"King Miraz must know about this" said Werebat. Werebat grabbed Green Eye's hawk and headed inside to report.

* * *

In the meeting room, Miraz, his generals and Ancient were talking about the upcoming battle.

"King, the troops have completed the bridge" said Ancient.

"So any idea where the enemy is hiding?" asked Miraz.

"Not yet, master" said Ancient. Just then Werebat entered followed by Green Eye.

"What is it?" asked Miraz. He was very angry with this interruption.

"We got the news of where the narnians are" said Wolfbat.

"When did this happen?" asked one of the generals.

"When Green Eye's hawk crashed into Pterdactyl" said Wolfbat. He then showed Green Eye's hawk from his claws.

"So where are they?" asked Miraz.

"They are at the stone table which is now could Aslan's how" said Wolfbat.

"That's where the bridge has connected to, boss" said Ancient.

"All right, release Doctor Cornelius and call all the diggers together" said Miraz. The two diggers nodded and left.

Later, Doctor Cornelius is seen leaving the castle.

* * *

Doctor Cornelius walked around in the forest and stopped when he heard someone coming. He decided to hide. Just then two objects appeared.

"You can stop hiding half dwarf" said a peaceful voice. Doctor Cornelius got up and saw Aslan and Queen Lucy were the two objects.

"Caspian is at Aslan's how" said Lucy, "and Sarrepta and the narnians are there too".

"I heard Sarrepta beening kicked out" said Doctor Cornelius, "I am going to forgive her, wait why you two are not there?"

"We are on a mission to prepare Lucy to become the leader of the diggers" said Aslan.

"I thank you, but Miraz knows where they are" said Doctor Cornelius. He bowed and left the scene.

* * *

At Aslan's How, a faun was on guard duty as Doctor Cornelius appeared.

"Caspian, we got a something coming towards us" said the faun. Caspian and everyone came running out to see who it was.

"Doctor, I cannot believe it is you" said Caspian as he ran to him, "everyone this is the person who saved me from being killed". The others came towards him but Sarrepta stood back.

"You guys need to get ready for the battle" said Doctor Cornelius, "the enemy are gathering their troops". Now Sarrepta stepped forward.

"One question, who told you we will here?" asked Sarrepta.

"Queen Lucy and Aslan did" Doctor Cornelius said.

"We need to get ready" said Peter. The whole group headed into their hideout.

* * *

In the castle grounds, Miraz was in front of an army of Telmarines. His generals were nearby.

"Tomorrow we will destroy all the narnians, the former kings and queens, Caspian and the traitor" said Miraz.

"Yeah" said the whole army.

"We will succeed with the help of the diggers" said Miraz. That is when Ancient and the whole army of diggers appeared.

"By tomorrow night, we will have complete control over Narnia" said Miraz. Everyone yelled at his proposal.

* * *

Back at Aslan's How, the narnians were sharpening their weapons, their armour for the upcoming battle. Peter had been given leadership over the army. He had given Edmund and Caspian the honour to be his generals. He made Susan the leader of the archers. He also made Sarrepta be by his side so that they did have a fighting chance.

Glenstorm and Asterius walked into the room were the weapons were beening kept. Trumpkin and Reepicheep were practising for the final battle. Their giant was eating some food.

The whole army except the faun on guard duty sat down and ate some food ready for the final battle.

* * *

The battle is about to begin. In the next chapter, the armies begin to come against each other. The whole army of narnians finally meet all the diggers. The battle begins but something happens. What will happen?


	9. The Battle Begins

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 8- The battle begins**

* * *

The Telmarines and the diggers were walking, with weapons and horses, away from the castle. Ahead of the group was Miraz, his generals and Ancient.

In the distance, Lucy was practicing with her weapon when Aslan spotted the army heading towards Aslan's How.

"We need to get ready for the upcoming battle, our self" said Aslan.

"I am ready" said Lucy.

"I am going to call the River God to destroy the bridge and call the trees to attack them" said Aslan.

"I will also help by stopping their advances" said Lucy. She put her sword back into its sheath.

"I know you are ready" said Aslan. They both left the scene.

The army were seen walking over the bridge while the generals, Ancient and Miraz followed behind.

* * *

Back at Aslan's How, the narnians and Sarrepta were positioned outside the hideout. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian and Doctor Cornelius were inside preparing their battle plans.

An hour later, a faun alerted them. They ran outside to see the Telmarines coming forward on horses and on foot. A few minutes later, the diggers walked up and took the position behind the horses.

"OH! My god, I never knew that there was that many diggers" said Caspian.

"I know why, because the diggers were always had other jobs to do" said Doctor Cornelius, "Only Ancient, Green Eye, Killer and the winged diggers were the only ones that stayed at the castle".

Peter then sees an army of heavy armoured Telmarines. Behind them came a massive digger.

"That's Ancient" said Sarrepta. Every narnian were annoised that the leader digger was ahead of the others. Just then a white horse appeared and Miraz had entered the battlefield.

* * *

Peter stepped forward in front of the army. He pulled out his sword and the narnians and Sarrepta cheered. Miraz turned to his forces.

"I have no interest in any narnian or any human beening a prisoner, kill them all" he said. The whole army cheered. The diggers raised their weapons and so does the Telmarines. Ancient letted out some words.

"Army and Calvary attack" he said. The diggers and the calvary forces left the scene and headed towards the narnians.

Peter lifted his sword and said, "Narnians attack". The narnians forces, Sarrepta, and Caspian joined the former kings and queen as they all charge the incoming troops.

* * *

The incoming forces connected. The narnians were knocking down the Telmarines. The winged diggers were in the air fighting the gryphons. Green Eye picked up his gun and fired at Sarrepta. Sarrepta somehow dodged the attack and fired some from her guns.

Peter was engaging Killer in a sword fight. The Telmarines calvary were wiped out very earlier.

Elsewhere by the bridge, Lucy had followed a hidden passage to the middle of the battlefield. Aslan called the River God to destroy the bridge and then he headed towards the other entrance to the battlefield.

Below the battle-field, Lucy was walking towards the perfect position to attack.

Aslan was walking in the forest towards the battlefield.

* * *

"Attack" said Miraz, as he and the remaining troops head towards the battlefield. The winged diggers were knocking down gryphon after gryphon. Emperor showed them how to fight by taking on Glenstorm.

"I don't care" said Doctor Cornelius. He was waiting with the archers for orders.

Miraz was leading the group when the ground before them opened up. The winged diggers saw a massive hole in the ground.

"Miraz, the trees are attacking us" said one of the generals.

"That is impossible" said Miraz. The diggers started to back up when they saw the trees coming to live.

"We have the trees on our side" said Trumpkin.

"I think this battle is over" said a new voice. All the creatures and humans turned to see Lucy coming out of the hole.

* * *

The battle seems to be changing very quickly. What will happen next? In the next chapter, the battle ends. Many of the narnians survive the battle. The preparation for Caspian's crowning. Lucy starts to heal the digger's injuries.


	10. The Beginning of a new age

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 9- The beginning of a new age**

* * *

Lucy started to step out of the hole with her sword out. Both armies were surprised by her appearance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Miraz.

"I here to end the war" Lucy said.

"And how will you do that" laughed Ancient. He got his answer as Lucy used her sword to wipe out a small part of the Telmarine army.

"That's your answer" Lucy said. The Telmarines and the diggers started to back up when they heard a roar from behind them. Everyone then noticed Aslan nearby.

"Now what?" asked the Telmarines.

"Surrender or face me and my own army" said Aslan. Everyone knew that Aslan was talking about the trees and Lucy.

"We surrender" said Miraz. All the diggers stopped fighting and Lucy started to put her sword back.

* * *

"All right, everyone will head towards the castle and prepare for the coronation of Caspian" said Aslan. Miraz agreed. The group started to leave but the diggers whose armours were damaged stayed in their original positions. Lucy saw this and ran to them and everyone else stopped.

"Its no use, Lucy we are damaged behold repay" said Green Eye.

"Think again" said Lucy as she pulled out something and dropped some of it onto their armour. A couple minutes later, their armour rehealed.

"What is that?" asked Ancient. Everyone else but Aslan also wanted to know.

"It's a special item, which heals all kinds of armours" Lucy said, "so that means I can break armour and heal armour as well". She laughed and everyone thought that she could now do anything.

* * *

The diggers followed behind Lucy as she was walking besides Aslan. Caspian and Miraz were talking to each other about the events. Peter and Edmund were both given horses to ride on. Glenstorm had given Susan permission to sit on him.

Asterius was walking with his minotaurs and Sarrepta. Sarrepta was the only digger not to be next to Lucy. On her shoulders were Reepicheep and his mouse friends.

When the whole group came towards the castle, the other Telmarine people started to cheer them on.

* * *

Later, Aslan had called all the narnians and Telmarines to a meeting. Lucy was the only one to be allowed to continue to stand in his presence. The diggers were surrendering the whole group waiting for information.

"Tomorrow we will introduce the new leader and the new generals of the diggers" Aslan said. Everyone but the narnians at the earlier scene didn't know who the leader will be.

"All right who is their leader?" asked a telmarine. Lucy saw that Aslan was given the OK look.

"I am their new leader" she said. Everyone was surprised about this information.

"OK! How?" asked Miraz.

"When the armour breaking sword is in the hands of its true user, it will break any armour" Aslan said.

"So then what?" asked Peter.

"The day after we will make Caspian the king and then prepare to say goodbye to Peter, Susan and Edmund" Aslan said.

"What about Lucy?" asked Reepicheep.

"I am sorry but Lucy must stay to look after the diggers" said Aslan.

"She is not immortal like us" said Killer.

"Lucy and the two generals will be given the power to live with the diggers for a long time" said Aslan.

Aslan then dismissed the whole group. Lucy followed Aslan to prepare for the upcoming coronation for the leadership over the diggers.

* * *

The war has ended and now the preparations for the upcoming introduction of the new leader and generals of the diggers. In the next chapter, we learn the names of the two generals and watch as the diggers help with the celebrations.


	11. Control over the diggers

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 10- Control over the diggers**

* * *

The next day, the diggers were helping the narnians and the telmarines in restoring the land back to what it was before the telmarine invasion. The only thing to remain as it is was Cair Paravel.

At the castle, Lucy was walking with Aslan. As they walk they see all the telmarine children running around and playing with balls. Lucy noticed that the gryphons were sitting on the roof.

"Aslan, I cannot believe that everything has changed for the good" Lucy said.

"I believe that it was because you were there to help me" said Aslan. Lucy giggled and blushed at the same time. Aslan noticed this.

"Did I say something wrong, Lucy?" he asked.

"No Aslan, it is just because I didn't think that I did much to stop the war" said Lucy.

"You did play a part in our victory" said Aslan, "you stopped the diggers in their tracks". Lucy smiled and then turned around to see Sarrepta and Green Eye nearby. Behind them, Reepicheep, Ancient and Trumpkin came walking towards them.

* * *

In a room, in the castle, Sarrepta was helping with Lucy's new clothes. Green Eye was helping Trumpkin and Reepicheep. Ancient just watched from a distance.

"So, I have to take instructions from a dwarf, a mouse and Lucy" Ancient said to himself. Lucy noticed that Ancient seemed to be talking to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Lucy. This caught Ancient off guard.

"No Lucy, there is nothing wrong" Ancient lied. Lucy didn't seem to take that as an answer.

"Don't lie to me" said Lucy, "I can tell you are lying". The others then turned around to look at Ancient.

"I am just not used to be not in command of the diggers" said Ancient.

"Aslan told me that you are still in command of the diggers and you will get information from me or the other two" said Lucy.

* * *

Later, Aslan was in the middle of the ground. Around the whole ground was the narnians, telmarines, diggers and Peter and his other two siblings. Caspian was standing near Aslan and noticed that Trumpkin and Reepicheep aren't in the stands. Everyone quieted down as Aslan stepped forward.

"Now for the fourth in command of the diggers, Ancient please step forward" he said. The whole group turned around to see Ancient walking towards Aslan. When he reached he bowed before the great lion and received his general belt. It was coloured blue.

"Blue states that you are now able to give commands and now you must follow the commands of the ones above you without question" said Aslan.

"I agree" Ancient said. Aslan nodded and he got up and went to stand near Caspian.

* * *

"Now for third in command, this one was chosen by me after his trust in the diggers" said Aslan, "please step forward Reepicheep". Everyone was surprised about this. Only the gryphons and the winged diggers saw Reepicheep approach. He bowed before Aslan and then grew in size so that he was about three times his original size. He received his yellow general belt.

"Yellow states that you can give Ancient commands but also you have to follow the commands of the above commanders" said Aslan.

"I accept" Reepicheep said. He walked over to stand next to Ancient.

* * *

"Now for the second in command, this was the first one of the narnians to trust the diggers" said Aslan, "now step forward Trumpkin". Every dwarf started to cheer as Trumpkin started to step forward with Sarrepta and Green Eye behind him. He bowed before Aslan and he took his green general belt. He turned to the crowd.

"I promise to defend and fight for peace" said Trumpkin. He then turned to Aslan.

"Green states that you are to give commands to the diggers and the two other generals, but you will receive orders from the leader and Caspian" Aslan said.

"I accept the offer" said Trumpkin. He then walked over to stand next to Reepicheep. Sarrepta went to Aslan.

"She is ready, and Size is with her" said Sarrepta, "to keep her happy until the time you call her".

"Thank you" said Aslan. Sarrepta and Green Eye bowed and walked to join the crowd.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed as everyone still wondered if Lucy was feeling okay. Sarrepta was thinking about Lucy's time in Narnia up to this point. She was never the one that wanted to fight by her looks but she always fought for those who she called friends.

"Now the time has come to bring the leader out" said Aslan, "please step forward Lucy". Everyone turned to the entrance to the castle and saw Size walking down in front of Lucy. Her clothes seemed to have scales on them. She had armour over them and attached to its holder was the armour breaking sword. On her head was the leadership crown that Aslan had given her early. She bowed before Aslan and received the red leader belt.

"With the red leader belt, Lucy will give anyone who disobeys her orders something they will regret" said Aslan, "in other words, she will use her sword".

"I accept the leadership and will help Caspian with rebuilding Narnia" said Lucy. She walked towards the generals and Caspian. Everyone turned to Aslan.

"Tomorrow, we will prepare for Caspian's coronation" said Aslan. He then dismissed them all. The generals and Lucy walked off with Aslan.

* * *

Now that the leadership of the diggers has been decided, Caspian prepares to become King. Lucy helps Caspian with preparing for his coronation. Next chapter, Caspian becomes King. The diggers with help from Lucy have a surprise for Caspian and everyone. What is the surprise?


	12. The Coronation

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 11- The Coronation**

* * *

At the castle, Lucy was walking with Caspian. Sarrepta and Killer were following them.

"I want to make Narnia better for everyone" said Caspian.

"Caspian, you can expect me, the generals and the diggers will follow whatever you say" said Lucy.

"We will serve all the royal families to come" said Sarrepta. Caspian knew that Lucy was trying to keep him happy for his coronation. He was looking sad that Killer noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Caspian turned to look at him.

"I just think that I am not worthful of the crown" said Caspian, "it should be Lucy".

"Caspian, I have a new mission" said Lucy, "and it is your right to be king".

"Thanks Lucy" said Caspian.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trumpkin and Reepicheep were with the other diggers preparing the coronation and special gift. Werebat was watching for anyone who was not to know what the gift was.

"Do you think they will like it?" asked Builder.

"Yes, I hope so" said Trumpkin. He looked to see Reepicheep talking to Size. Just then, Aslan turned up. He was in on the secret.

"Remember that Peter and Susan will never return" said Aslan, "until they come to my land".

"I still can not believe that I can get bigger" said Reepicheep.

"Green Eye is teaching me to fire arrows" said Trumpkin. Aslan just laughed at them.

"What's so funny?" asked both of them.

"I was just surprised that you both are reacting so soon" said Aslan.

* * *

Elsewhere, Peter met up with Miraz. Miraz had just left his son with his wife. He knew that the diggers were in good hands after learning everything about Lucy from the narnians.

"Peter, do you think Aslan, will let us stay here?" asked Miraz.

"I don't think he wants you to leave" said Peter. Just then, Aslan appeared with Edmund and Susan.

"I want you to know that if you want to stay, Miraz then you can stay" said Aslan.

"I will stay and help out in wars" said Miraz. He then turned to see Lucy, Sarrepta, Killer and Caspian walking towards them.

"We heard what you said, Miraz" said Caspian, "I thank you". Caspian was shakening but Lucy grabbed his hand and he stopped shakening.

"You still worried" said Lucy, "stop worrying or I will use my puppy eyes on you". Caspian was now afraid to see her puppy eyes.

"OK! Don't make me see them" said Caspian.

* * *

Later on, everyone gathered in the main area. Aslan was standing in his position with Caspian and Lucy to his sides. Caspian was still shakening and was afraid of everyone else looking at him. He turned to Lucy and saw her puppy eyes. She was not kidding when she said it early. He blushed and stopped shakening.

Ten minutes later, Aslan stepped forward. "Today we mark the reign of King Caspian the Tenth" he said. Everyone cheered while the winged diggers flapped their wings. Caspian looked and saw everyone wanted to trust him and he just didn't want Lucy to use her puppy eyes.

"Please bring the crown" said Aslan. Asterius walked forward with the crown in his hands. Caspian got lower to the ground so Asterius could put the crown on his head. Once done, Asterius stepped back and bowed. Caspian then walked back and stood by Lucy's side.

"Now we have a surprise waiting" said Aslan, "follow us". He, Lucy and Caspian left and everyone else followed them.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone saw a big statue of Peter, Susan and Edmund. Everyone but the diggers, Aslan, Lucy, Trumpkin and Reepicheep were surprised at the statue.

"This is to remember you three" said Aslan talking to Peter and his two siblings.

"OK! Who created this?" asked them.

"The diggers that's who" said Aslan.

"Thanks sis" said all of her siblings.

"That's all right" said Lucy.

* * *

Caspian is now king. Lucy seems the only one but Aslan that Caspian is afraid of. Next time, Peter, Susan and Edmund prepare to leave. Peter and Susan say their goodbyes since they will not return.


	13. Goodbye of Peter and Susan

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 12- Goodbye of Peter and Susan**

* * *

Inside the castle, Lucy was in the meeting room with Caspian, Ancient and Doctor Cornelius.

"So this is the people I have to report to" said Caspian.

"Caspian, we all work on plans together" said Lucy, everyone was surprised that she said this, "then we never have to disagree afterwards".

"The narnians and telmarines report to us" said Ancient.

"Green Eye and Sarrepta are part of the council but they are working on the meal tonight" said Lucy. Caspian was shocked.

"OH! I forgot about the meal" said Caspian.

"It will happen after, Peter, Susan and Edmund leave" said Green Eye's Hawk. He was watching the scene to report on for Green Eye and Sarrepta.

"We know that Edmund will return" said Doctor Cornelius, "I am going to miss them".

"We all will miss them" said the new arrival Aslan.

"Anymore distractions" said Caspian.

"Yes, we do need a queen" said Lucy. Caspian blushed.

"Lucy, I think you scared our king" said Doctor Cornelius.

"Anyone is going to be afraid of Lucy, with that sword of hers" said Green Eye's Hawk.

* * *

Later, Caspian and Lucy stand near Aslan as everyone is gathered before them. Peter, Susan and Edmund were standing the other side of Aslan.

"As you all know, Peter and Susan will not be returning" said Aslan. Peter walked towards Caspian and landed over his sword.

"Look after my sister, Caspian" said Peter.

"Can you tell her to stop bossing me around" said Caspian. Susan stepped forward.

"Caspian just be glad you are not related to her" she said.

"Yes, she always gets us with those puppy eyes" said Peter. Caspian turned to see Lucy's puppy eyes again.

"Peter, she doing it again" said Caspian. Lucy then stepped forward.

"If you want to talk about me then do it to my face, Caspian" said Lucy who was pulling out her sword. Caspian started to back off. Lucy just laughed at his reaction; she then put her sword away.

* * *

"Say your goodbyes" said Aslan. Peter shaked hands with Ancient and the other diggers.

"Ancient please don't upset my sister" said Peter.

"If I do, I give you permission to kill me" said Ancient. Susan walked towards Aslan and shaked his paws. Edmund went towards the other narnians and bowed.

The three rejoined and went to say their goodbyes to Lucy.

"Sis, don't cause Caspian too much trouble" said Peter.

"Make us proud" said Susan.

"I see you very soon, Lucy" said Edmund.

"Edmund, just promise not to bring a girl with you" said Lucy. Peter just laughed as Aslan made the tree behind them open and Peter, Susan and Edmund walked through. Aslan turned to the gathered narnians and telmarines.

"Prepare for the party tonight" said Aslan. The gathered went their separate ways while Peter and Lucy followed Aslan.

"Aslan, will you stay?" asked Caspian.

"Just for tonight" said Aslan.

* * *

At the party, Reepicheep was watching his mice force run amok. Trumpkin was getting drunk while the telmarines played games with the children. Ancient was watching the diggers roll on the ground (that is now they play).

Caspian and Lucy were watching the whole event. They both look at each other and blushed and continued to watch the celebration.

* * *

Peter, Susan and Edmund have left. In the next chapter, we see a life of the narnians in one day under the new commanders and king.


	14. First Day of Changes

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 13- First Day of Changes**

* * *

Caspian woke up after a night of party and drinks. He got dressed and went down into the kitchen. Hotdog (he is a member of the diggers) was cooking bacon and eggs for everyone in the mess hall. He noticed Caspian enter.

"Your majesty, do you like bacon and eggs?" asked Hotdog.

"I like eggs but I will try" said Caspian. Just then, Lucy entered.

"Morning Lucy" said Caspian.

"Morning, your majesty" said Lucy. She bowed before Caspian and went to get her breakfast.

"Not having bacon and eggs then" said Caspian.

"This is my favourite cereal" said Lucy, "Aslan last night, went to get the cereal for me".

"OK! We better leave Hotdog to his cooking" said Caspian. Lucy and Caspian left the kitchen and took their seats at the mess hall.

* * *

Later on, Caspian and Lucy entered the council room. They both took their seats. Ancient, Doctor Cornelius, Green Eye, Sarrepta and Green Eye's Hawk were already there.

"So what are going to talk about today?" asked Caspian.

"First we need to found a queen for her" said Doctor Cornelius.

"Second we need to rebuild Cair Paravel" said Ancient.

"Third, we need to gather other narnians that are still out there" said Lucy.

"Fourth, we need to start exploring the other islands" said Green Eye.

"Then finally, we need an heir to the throne" said Sarrepta.

"Don't forget we need to be prepared for any battles" said Green Eye's Hawk.

"Do I have to agree to all of that?" asked Caspian.

"Yes" said Lucy. Caspian nodded in approval but kept his eyes on what Lucy was saying.

* * *

Later on, Caspian and Lucy were horse riding towards Cair Paravel. Caspian still wondered how such a nice lady can become a fighter within seconds. Lucy was busy keeping an eye on her mission that Aslan told her last night.

"Aslan told me that I have to make sure nothing happened while Caspian still doubted himself as king" Lucy said to herself. Caspian noticed she was beening too quiet for once and decided to leave her alone for a while.

Once there, Builder was helping the telmarines and the dwarves. Builder notices the king and his leader there.

"Hi majesty and Lucy, what brings you here?" asked Builder.

"We only came to check the progress of the rebuilding" said Lucy.

"We have already completed one tower we should have it complete by the end of the month" said Builder.

"That's great" said Caspian.

* * *

Later, Caspian and Lucy had returned to the castle. Caspian noticed the Minotaurs had brought new narnians to the castle. He then turned to Lucy.

"Seems like we are getting much done on day one" said Caspian.

"Yes it does" said Lucy. She turned to see a hag in the distance charging Caspian. She pulled out her sword and killed the hag. Caspian and the others came running.

"This hag tried to attack you, Caspian" said Lucy as she replaced her sword in its sheath.

"Thanks Lucy, I own your life" said Caspian.

"Don't say that, I was doing what I have been asked to do" said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Trumpkin.

"OK! Aslan talked to me last night to make sure nothing happened" said Lucy.

"Wait I remember you leaving before I did" said Caspian.

"I did because Aslan wanted to talk to me" said Lucy.

* * *

In the next chapter, three years have passed. Lucy and Caspian hear that the white witch is back and has gathered a new army. Lucy sends Strong and Miraz into the forest. Strong encounters someone who has arrived with someone else. Miraz saw that it was Edmund and another boy. What will Lucy say about her brother and cousin being in Narnia?


	15. The Return Of Jadis

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 14- The Return of Jadis**

* * *

Three years have passed and in a forest, an army of evil creatures were gathering and a hag was performing a ritual to revive the white witch. The ritual was performed and the white witch was reborned.

"So what has happened?" asked Jadis.

"Telmarines have invaded Narnia and are in complete control" said a hag.

"They have the diggers on their side" said a Boggle.

"OK! Gather the forces and we will go to war" said Jadis. Unknown to them, Green Eye's Hawk was watching from the trees with Hide.

"We need to tell them" said Green Eye's Hawk.

"OK! Let's go now" said Hide. Both of them then moved to alert their bosses.

* * *

Lucy was sitting watching the diggers train when she sensed the two scouts coming back. Hide appeared by her side and Green Eye's Hawk landed on her shoulder. Caspian came running with the rest of the narnians and telmarines. The diggers stopped training to hear what is happening.

"We have really bad news, the white witch is alive" said Hide.

"So someone revived her" said Lucy, "we need to prepare the forces for battle".

"She is also gathering an army but she thinks there is only the Telmarines ruling" said Green Eye's Hawk.

"So we have advantage" said Caspian.

"No Caspian, she will know that the diggers are on your side" said Lucy, "just that the narnians and we are the only thing we can surprise her with".

"What's the order?" asked Ancient.

"Miraz take Strong and see if you can found out anything else" said Lucy, "I think we may ever have Edmund return".

"OK! We will go" said both Miraz and Strong. Both left the castle.

"We need to prepare a plan" said Glenstorm.

"Lets go, then" said Lucy.

* * *

Strong was moving fast with Miraz riding a horse. They were miles away from the castle when Strong picked up a scent. Miraz stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am picking up two scents and they are both humans" said Strong, "stay here while I go and check". Miraz nodded and Strong moved off.

A distance away, two boys were waking up. "Edmund where are we?" asked one of the boys.

"I guess Narnia" said Edmund, he saw the other boy shakening, "don't worry Eustace, I have been here before".

"Thank you" said Eustace. He was getting up when an armoured creature appeared. "Edmund what's that?" he asked. The creature looked and was surprised.

"Miraz come here now, I have found Edmund and someone else" said the creature. In a couple of minutes, Miraz arrived.

"Miraz and Strong great to see you again" said Edmund.

"Great, I need your help" said Miraz, "who's your friend over there?" Strong walked over to him.

"I am Eustace and I am Edmund's cousin" said Eustace.

* * *

"Edmund the white witch is back and we are preparing to fight" said Strong.

"I think we should fight too" said Edmund who was looking at Eustace, who was looking at the scenery.

"I totally agree" said Miraz, "follow us". Edmund started to walk behind him but forgot that Eustace was still standing but noticed he was walking with Strong.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at a castle with Minotaurs as guards. "Strong and Miraz who are there?" asked one of them.

"Don't you remember Edmund and this is their cousin" said Strong. The Minotaurs then bowed as a whole army of creatures came running to meet them.

"Edmund, Lucy is in the meeting room with Caspian" said Ancient.

"Wait, I thought Lucy was back home" said Eustace.

"That's a fake, the real one lives here" said Reepicheep. Just then, Eustace spotted someone wearing a crown and a girl carrying a sword. She stopped when she spotted them.

"Edmund and Eustace what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. She ran to them and gave them a big hug.

"Great she gives them hugs, and I only get those puppy eyes" thought Caspian.

* * *

Edmund has returned and the start of Eustace's journey begins. Next time, Caspian and Lucy show their gathered army the battle plans. Lucy will ride in a chariot to the battlefield with 3 wolves pulling her along. Can they defeat the white witch a second time?


	16. Battle Plans

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 15- Battle plans**

* * *

At the castle, the narnians and telmarines were sharpening their weapons when a harpie appeared. It landed before them.

"Why are you here?" asked Miraz.

"I have orders to give you this message, the battlefield is where Beruna is (it has been changed back into a field)" said the Harpie before leaving the scene.

When it left, Eustace and Edmund appeared talking to Aslan, who joined the army last night.

"So she is using the same battlefield like before" said Edmund.

"You fought her once" said Eustace.

"Yes that time the diggers were our enemies" said Edmund.

"They know that Lucy is their true leader, and will not return to her forces" said Aslan.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Lucy said "Caspian, you can let go of my hands now". Caspian was worrying about the upcoming battle that he forgot about holding Lucy's hands. He then let go.

"You would think he is in love with Lucy" suggested the wolf leader (name is Manto).

"I think we should not discuss that" suggested his second in command wolf (Kouga).

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sarrepta.

"Nothing" both of them said.

"So can we get on with the planning" asked another wolf (Octo).

"Yes I think so too" suggested Aslan who entered a minute ago. Caspian was still blushing about holding Lucy's hands by mistake.

* * *

"OK! So far she hasn't seen Edmund or Lucy" said Miraz.

"That's an advantage to us then" said Eustace.

"Can we discuss the plans for the battle?" asked Glenstorm.

"I suggest we take an army of diggers, minotaurs, dwarves, telmarines, gryphons, centaurs, wolves and a couple others" suggested Lucy.

"So what part do I play?" asked Caspian.

"You, me, Edmund, Eustace and Aslan will be the leaders of the gathered army" said Lucy, "while Glenstorm, Reepicheep and Trumpkin are our generals".

"Good plan" said Aslan, "I will gather the army then".

* * *

"We need to get some transport for Lucy" said Ancient.

"I could walk you know" said Lucy. The others knew that she needed protection.

"It will help protect you" said Reepicheep.

"I agree with the mouse" said Eustace. Reepicheep eyeballed him.

"It means that Jadis may target you, because you are in control of the diggers" said Asterius.

"I know but I can defend myself" said Lucy.

"How can you defend yourself?" asked Eustace. Everyone else knew what.

"I can use the sword" said Lucy, "it played a lot in the last battle".

"That battle between the troublemaker giants" said Sarrepta, "lucky we survived after making a couple mistakes, right Caspian".

"It was my first battle as king" Caspian said.

* * *

Just then Aslan entered. "I agree with protecting Lucy" he said.

"OK! But I will complain if I don't get to fight" said Lucy.

"So who will be taking her into battle?" asked Green Eye's Hawk.

"Koga, Manto and Octo will be taking her" said Ancient.

"It will be an honour" said the three wolves. The leaders and generals prepared the chosen forces for battle.

"The diggers will head off first with Centaurs, Telmarines and a couple of minotaurs" said Lucy, "Caspian, you and Eustace will help them".

"Ok!" Caspian said. Eustace was putting on his armour and picking up his weapon.

"When the time comes, the rest of the army will join you" said Lucy. The gathered army nodded and was cheered by the remaining allies.

* * *

The battle plan is ready. Next time, Lucy leads the army into battle. Jadis is surprised as she sees Edmund and Lucy are fighting. The battle begins. Which side will win this battle?


	17. The Digger Battle

This fan fiction features Lucy finding her true place. This fan fiction mentions the diggers. The diggers are my own creations. Their armour makes them almost impossible to destroy. Lucy and her family return to help Prince Caspian. Lucy goes with Aslan to prepare her for her new role. One of the diggers is on their side because of a problem. Only Lucy could see that the digger will make a good ally. I do not own any of creatures and humans in Narnia except for the diggers. This is my own plot.

**Lucy's Digger Journey**

**Chapter 16- The Digger Battle**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At the castle, Lucy was putting on her battle uniform. Her servants helped to get it on her. Elsewhere, other servants were helping Edmund and Eustace into their uniforms.

Sometime later, Lucy helped King Caspian into his armour. Lucy and Caspian then joined the others as the army start to get ready.

"Today, we will defeat the white witch once and for all" said Caspian. The whole gathered army then cheered and Lucy got into the chariot prepared for her as the army left the castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

On the battlefield, Jadis was ahead of her army. There were polar bears, boggles, werewolves, hags, black dwarves, minoboars, a couple of minotaurs, a couple of wolves, ogres, cyclops, harpies, goblins, a couple of giants, white tigers, gargoyles, manticores, succubus and gorgons.

"Today, the enemy will be destroyed and I will retake the throne" shouted Jadis.

"We will fight to the death to serve you" said one of the minotaurs. The army were cheering and raising their weapons.

"I sense the army approaching" said Jadis. The army looked to see a giant armoured creature walk up to the other stand.

"Its Ancient" said Jadis. Ancient started to raise his sword.

"Army to my position" he said.

From the sky, the army were moving towards the battlefield. All the creatures were moving their weapons above them and cheering loudly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jadis watches as three wolves were pulling a chariot and noticed Lucy was with them. She also noticed Edmund and two other humans and worst of all Aslan.

"So, the enemy brought back only Lucy and Edmund" said Jadis. She then noticed more diggers appearing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………,..

"All right guys, it seems she knows we are here" said Lucy. Ancient looked at her.

"Orders, leader" he asked.

"Kill all of them, because we do not want this to happen again" said Lucy. The other members of the army cheered as Lucy got off the chariot and pulled out her sword.

On the other side, Jadis was surprised that Ancient talked to the youngest of her last enemies, she then notices her pull out a sword.

"Seems like I was wrong with the statement I said earlier" said Jadis.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lucy swiped her sword and the enemy ducked. Lucy got back into the chariot and gave out the command to attack.

The diggers, the Centaurs, the Telmarines, Eustace, Caspian and a couple of the minotaurs charged towards the battlefield.

Jadis swiped her sword and her army charged towards the enemy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sarrepta and Green Eye started to use their guns at the incoming enemy. In the skies, the winged diggers were taking down the harpies. Killer and Amphibian were starting to kill some of the enemy before them.

Jadis was shocked to see her forces getting smaller every second.

Lucy was watching her strategy being used very goodly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

The battle has begun. Next time, the battle continues as all the remaining members of each army appears and turn the battle into a dangerous place for the creatures involved. Can our heroes defeat the white witch?


End file.
